The White Forest Awakening
by Limphidora
Summary: I was once a god. And then I defeated. But now I'm back to take back my rightful title and freedom.


**The White Forest Awakening**

**Chapter One: Burning Up**

**I have decided to rewrite this because I recently reread the original and I was very disappointed. So, onward with the new-ish story!**

I've never been much for people. They aren't too great. I've learned that first hand, well, claw. They will pretend to be your friend, to even go as much to say they love you, but it's just a charade. Making you trust them until the turn on you and try to sell your organs for potions. Personally, I don't hang around people that much.

I used to love people and they loved me. I was their god, even though I'm not really a god, but I was strong enough that they worshipped me. I left for awhile to take care of things, it must've taken at least seven centuries before I came back. And there was nobody who remembered. I was no longer a god. I wasn't believed when I told them what I was, so I showed them. I showed them my power and they pointed and screamed "monster".

A group of powerful humans who had captured the power of magic defeated me. They were the, um...Magic Counsel. Yes, that's who they were. I didn't go down without a fight, I killed a couple of them and slaughtered many humans. I tried to escape, but they wouldn't leave me alone. They found me wherever I hid. There was no escape.

And one day they found my weakness. Using it, they turned me into a human. My power was compacted into this new, small shape and it hurt. I was burning up, my magic was burning me alive because their was too much into too small of a place. They watched intently, my every agonized wail and scream, every twitch, every single thing. They went into action when they saw I was dying. But it was hard for them to get to me through the magic inferno around me.

They found their way to me in the end. They did the only thing they could think of, turn me to stone. The stone froze me and my magic. I was a statue with stone flames around me. I'll admit, I wasn't the most attractive statue with my face contorted into pain and my body twisted into all different angles, trying to find some way to escape the pain. The pain was gone, but it was replaced with a very empty feeling. I suppose that's because most of my magic was swirling outside my body, now encased in stone.

They put my statue in their meeting building in a garden of statues. The other statues weren't living and never had been. I was the only conscious, living being in the garden. People came in, I was a largely argued over piece. People argued about what the sculptor was trying to get across. Sculptor? There was no sculptor, it was only me. People looked at me for a long time. But eventually, newer statues came in and I was slowly pushed to the back. The wizards who had imprisoned me had been long dead, some had visited me before they died, blabbering on about how they've been. One particularly crazy one always asked me how I was and stuff like that, he actually made up a voice for me and had long 'conversations' with me.

But they were all dead and the new Magic Counsel had forgotten all about me. I was sold at an auction to a wealthy family whom I have forgotten their name over the years. I was kept in their garden for a long time, they boasted that an ancient sculptor created me and made up this whole story that people actually believed. As the original owners died, new generations sprang into power. I remember a little girl told her mother, who was the current owner of me in their wealthy family, that I was creepy. The mom sold me to a new family.

This new family was a very scientific one, they did everything with experiments. It was fine with me, that was until they got an idea. What if there were other dimensions? They experimented with portals, trying to open them. They sent things through them, those objects never returned. Soon they began to run out of things to experiment on, that's when they went to their garden and saw me.

They ran test after test on me. Then they sent me through a portal to where they called The White Forest. The portal worked. I was in The White Forest, trapped. It was silent and it was all white, every tree, every blade of grass, everything was white. There was no sun or moon, so I had to count the seconds. The portal was a lake, it was open, always. And just out of reach. I was literally about two feet from it

But I waited, I waited for the stone to weaken. Nobody had noticed, but I had. Through the years, the stone flames around me that held my magic had slowly disappeared, working their way back into me. It's just a dull ache, but my body has had a long time to adjust to the magic levels. There aren't anymore flames around me.

I haven't figured out how to get out of being a human. But I've waited this long, I can wait longer. I have been patient over the years. Waiting for this stone to weaken so I can break out and be free. It's been a long time since I've the wind on my scales, I mean skin. Well, it's going to be skin until I can figure out how to get back to being myself. I was once a god and I still hold the power of one, it's just dormant and buried deep inside from not being used for a long time. The stone has weakened to the right point, perfect.

A large explosion of sound and colour splits through the air. The smoke clears and I'm standing, no stone supporting me with a grin on my face. I'm getting out of here.


End file.
